Implants are used in medical applications for implantation in an animal body and/or human body permanently or at least for an extended period of time to perform replacement functions. Heart valve implants are known, for example, such as aortic valve implants that perform the function of the natural aortic valve. In that case, the valve implant is affixed after expansion of the implant structure immediately after implantation, and assumes the position of the natural aortic valve.